flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
FlameClan/Roleplay
This page provides roleplay for all members of FlameClan. Archives: 1,' 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20' ---- Duskwhisper caught a squirrel before catching up with the patrol at a quick pace.---- Hiddenshade sunned himself, letting out a massive yawn.---- Stormpaw called out Birchstar's name. "Father? Can we train?"Silverstar 01:33, April 21, 2015 (UTC) (I am in such a good right now - it's epic :D) Bkuekit fell asleep at Streampaw's side. Meanwhile, Silverkit fidgeted as she batted Streampaw's belly. --The Ash Falls Down 04:23, April 21, 2015 (UTC) (But, Thunder, if she was about to kit, wouldn't that mean that Stream's kits are three moons old?? Streampaw kitted about three days ago irl…) Streampaw purred. Swiftkit, as being the first born, was climbing up her mother's back. Icekit looked up at his mother, blinking open wonderful green eyes. "Like Stormwillow," Streampaw purred. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 10:06, April 21, 2015 (UTC) (Eoahh, what happened to the last archive??) Birchstar let out a massive yawn and stretched. "Sure." Flamestar22 10:55, April 21, 2015 (UTC) (GAH FLAME UR RIGHT. And Stormver, I have noooo idea ask Flame. What I do know is that it must happen very, and I mean very soon because my plan is already beginning to fall into shambles) Thunderheart licked his mate's forehead and walked out of the nursery. He blinked, adjusting to the light, and then walked on. ----Longleg was waiting for just the right moment to humiliate Thunderheart. ----(alright Imma just gonna say that Thunderheart is Spottedpaw's mentor cuz I can't find anyone else lel. I do realize that he also has Nightpaw, I didn't forget, but y'know, some mentors have two apprentices and suchAnd besides, it fits along great with my master plan) Spottedpaw was walking to her mentor when she saw Longleg stalking him. "Leave him alone!" she ordered. Thunderheart spun around to see Longleg stalking away. "Ha! He just got ordered by a she-cat!" Thunderheart teased. Spottedpaw fluffed out her chest and held her head high. "It comes naturally! Now, what will I learn today?" she asked, looking for Nightpaw. Thunderheart turned to her, a little befuddled. He had forgotten about training Spottedpaw! How could he? "I am going to let Nightpaw rest. I'll take you out to learn battle moves," he finally meowed. Spottedpaw nodded. "About time!" Thunderheart 15:30, April 21, 2015 (UTC) (???) A painful series of spasms gripped Blossomstripe, and she dug her claws in her nest, yowling at the top of her lungs. "My k-kits!" The tortioseshell she-cat hissed, her flanks heaving as she churned her paws. Blossomstripe let out another sheer yowl, writhing in her nest with agony. Blossomstripe closed her eyes, freezing for a moment. "My kits are coming! Hurry g-get the Medicine Cat!" Blossomstripe yowled through clenched teeth, only to be cut off by another spasm. She gripped the moss with her claws, a pain penetrating deep through her flank and belly. Flamestar22 21:41, April 21, 2015 (UTC) (What do you not understand) Thunderheart heard her yowls and dashed for Frostleaf, screaming her name. "Blossomstripe is kitting!" Thunderheart 21:47, April 21, 2015 (UTC) (What am I right about and what do I need asked about) Stormstrike shifted slightly, panting as he frantically looked around. "Frostleaf!" Flamestar22 21:58, April 21, 2015 (UTC) (You said what happened to the last archive. And also, Stormver says that if Blossomstripe is kitting, then Streamy's kits a 3 moons old. Also, we should slow down the rp exponentially until Whiskers comes on, otherwise it would be illogical - the whole clan screaming for Frostleaf and no response for a long time...naw, let's wait) Thunderheart 22:21, April 21, 2015 (UTC) (Alright.. -sigh- and yeah, I think that'd be correct.) Flamestar22 22:26, April 21, 2015 (UTC) (Alright then. What should we do in the meantime? Chat?) Thunderheart 22:27, April 21, 2015 (UTC) (Hmm, I don't know. I guess we should just wait, but idk.) Flamestar22 22:30, April 21, 2015 (UTC) (Well we can chat on wiki chat while we wait. How's that?) Thunderheart 22:31, April 21, 2015 (UTC) (Sorry I noticed you went on chat and then off, I was waiting for a reply and didn't bother checking the chat to see if you were on) Thunderheart 23:00, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Streampaw glanced in her mentor's direction, worry and instinct making her shoot to Blossomstripe's side. "Shhh," she soothed, licking her mentor's forehead. "I kitted on my own and it'll be okay. You're very strong and unlike you now, I wasn't very strong during my kitting. I nearly died that day. You'll be fine; the worst pain has yet to come." She remembered Treekit, the poor helpless thing, dieing during birth. "The worst pain...is losing them. Watching them die. Watching as they take their final breath, giving in to StarClan's clutches. Blossomstripe, you're strong, stronger than any queen I've known, even myself. You will live." When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 23:48, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Stormstrike placed his tail on Streampaw's shoulder. "That's a very brave thing to say," He purred, praising the apprentice before casting his gaze away from her. His gaze, lead astray from the nursery, clouded on the medicine cats den. Blossomstripe flattenend her ears, groaning in pain as her kits were yet to come. "...H-hurry.. g-get the medicine c-cat!" Flamestar22 23:58, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Frostleaf collected her raspberry leaves, tail tip twitching. "I'm coming, I'm coming...Jasminepetal, bring a stick." The young she-cat's older apprentice obeyed, racing after the oddly colored she-cat, a stick hanging in her jaws.---- Stormpaw gave a little bounce, waiting for his father to take him out training.---- Mapleshine sat alone.Silverstar 00:57, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart raced after Frostleaf and waited outside the nursery. Thunderheart 01:05, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Bluekit shivered at Blossomstripe's yowls. "What's going on?" he whimpered. --The Ash Falls Down 05:29, April 22, 2015 (UTC) (Wow, and just look at the Tribe...Anger, confusion, multiple personality disorder..(<< THAT is ze bigger problem.)) Streampaw calmly comforted her kits. "Blossomstrpe is kitting." She licked Bluekit's head. "Calm down. You're going to be fine." Stormwillow glanced toward the Tribe's cave. I wonder what's been going on with Creekshine... When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 10:46, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart waited while Blossomstripe kitted, kneading the ground with anticipation, but nervous that his mate wouldn't survive. He paced and paced and paced. Thunderheart 14:09, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Blossomstripe wailed, pain ebbing at her flanks and belly. She nodded crazilly, locking her jaws on the stick. A sharp hot pain washed over her, and she yowled through clenched teeth, the stick splintering as her jaws shut down on it. Blossomstripe condensed, and a wet bundle of fur slid onto the nest. A tom, he began to mewl and thrashed his paws quickly. She sighed with relief and then went through another spasm, condesing before another bundle slid out, a she-cat. The newborn let out a soft mew and nosed her way to begin to suckle. Blossomstripe let out an exhausted breath before leaning in to lick her kits' fur. Another kit, which made things more painful, slid out, mewling and letting out squeals. Flamestar22 21:25, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart, hearing the mewls, dashed into the nursery. "Oh, Blossomstripe, they're beautiful! What will their names be?" he purred happily. Thunderheart 21:49, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Blossomstripe, before giving her mate a proud and pleased glance, shook her head. "This little beauty," She began, nuzzling the small calico that lied at her belly. "Will be known as Primrosekit." She purred before pricking her ears, exhausted by all the action. "This small little tom, just like his father, will be known as Grasskit. And finally, this darling little she-cat will be known as Riverkit." She wrapped her tail around her kits, scooting close to her mate before nuzzling his chin. Flamestar22 21:53, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart purred with love. "Riverkit looks just like me, and Grasskit and Primrosekit are tortiseshells like you," he purred, rubbing his cheek against Blossomstripe's. Thunderheart 22:02, April 22, 2015 (UTC) "They're beautiful names," Purred Stormstrike, flattening his ears as Zaffie came into his mind. I never see her anymore.. ''He thought, pushing the thought away only to gaze into Blossomstripe's eyes. Firestripe pushed his way in through the Nursery, hearing hungry mewls and squeals. "Oh! Congratulations, Blossomstripe!" He meowed. Blossomstripe purred, scooting her kits closer to her. Birchstar heard mewls and meows from the Nursery. "I'm guessing Blossomstripe had just given birth to her kits," He meowed, licking his son's head. "Let's go see them, and move the crowd a bit farther away." Nudging his son close to the Nursery, he poked his head in, purring as he saw small kittens by Blossomstripe's belly. Flamestar22 22:21, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart suddenly froze. He was dreaming. He saw an red-orange she-cat with a starry pelt. "Mother!" Thunderheart called. Blazpelt, his mother, rubbed her cheek against his. She stared into his eyes. "Thunderheart, Grasskit will continue your legacy, which will live on forever," she meowed before dissapearing. Thunderheart shook his head, snapping back into reality. He eyed Grasskit, confused. What legacy? Thunderheart pushed the thought away to focus on his kits. Unlimited love welled up inside, and a passion to protect his kits overcame him. He would never let anything happen to them. Grasskit was being pushed and shoved around by Riverkit, who was much bigger than him. Thunderheart 22:40, April 22, 2015 (UTC) (FireWISH?) Streampaw purred. "They're wonderful. I told you that you'd live." Her eyes clouded. "Let's just hope you don't lose any of them. I remember Treekit - the brown tomkit that died during birthing, poor thing! I lost him - but five kits would drive me insane. I am so happy for you, Blossomstripe." She glanced up at Birchstar. "Swiftkit got herself into trouble this morning," she purred, amused. "Wait..Where is Swiftkit?" She glanced around for the black and white kitten. "Swiftkit's gone!" Swiftkit had gone out of camp in Stormwillow's direction, following her scent and appearing near the silver tabby, causing the older shecat to jump. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 22:44, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar flattenend his ears. The joyful moment of kitting was broken by another's disappearance. He sighed, turning to face Streampaw. "No need to panic. He couldn't have gone far, I have cats securing the area for any intruders, and I'm sure no kit can get out of camp without being brought back here immediately. But, I'll send out a search patrol," The leader meowed, gazing down at Stormpaw alertly. Flamestar22 22:51, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Cloudflight returned from patrol, depositing her prey, a squirrel and a vole, in the fresh-kill pile. Hearing mewing, she padded over to the nursery. She gazed at Blossomstripe's kits. "They're beautiful."she purred. April Showers bring May Flowers 23:07, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Emberpaw followed her mentor, peeking inside the Nursery after placing her prey on the fresh-kill pile. "Aww, they're so cute!" Blossomstripe purred, resting her head on her paws. "Thanks." Letting out an exhausted yawn, she closed her eyes, wrapping her tail around her kits. Birchstar quickly shooed the crowd away from the Nursery, nodding to his son as he headed outside. "Would you like to come on the search patrol?" Flamestar22 23:24, April 22, 2015 (UTC) (btw Brokenface is gonna die very, very, very soon. He's old and weak, and I don't need him. Yeah, I know, cruel, but that's life) Thunderheart watched as his kits suckled. Grasskit had finally found a place to suckle where Riverkit wasn't. Gingerblossom poked her head out of her nest to see the kits and nodded. "They're beautiful," she rasped. ----Brokenface, who was walking to the nursery, suddenly collapsed in exhaustion. He was so weak he couldn't even walk. He heaved and wheezed. ----Thunderheart licked Blossomstripe between the ears. "Should I go get you something to eat?" he meowed lovingly. Thunderheart 23:44, April 22, 2015 (UTC) (whos Birchstar asking?) Tigerstar There's more to me than meets the eye 00:07, April 23, 2015 (UTC) (His son, Stormpaw. Also, I just killed off Rubyclaw cuz I don't need her anymore, and she's pretty much useless now.) "I guess," The queen rasped, her throat becoming very dry. "I'd love a cool, refreshing drink at the Waterfall, but I can't leave my kits behind." Primrosekit pushed both of her siblings away, lying at her mothers belly and letting out a small burp after eating. (aww, little cutie <3) Flamestar22 00:09, April 23, 2015 (UTC) "Swiftkit!" Stormwillow shreiked. "Come here you little furball!" She grabbed the kit by her scruff and carried the black and white shekit back to camp. "Streampaw!" the silver tabby screamed through muffled fur. setting down the kit and watching her run to her mother, Stormwillow turned away, heading outside the camp to get Blossomstripe water. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 00:46, April 23, 2015 (UTC) (LOLOLOL PRIMROSEKIT) Thunderheart raced off to get his mate some food, while Grasskit lay comfortably on top of Primrosekit, leaving Riverkit mewling pitifully for milk. (Could Riverkit be the biggest? If not, she just has a huge appetite lol) Thunderheart 00:59, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Stormpaw nodded, his eyes bright. "Yeah dad!"---- Duskwhisper sat alone, his ears pinned against his skull as he watched his older brother work.---- Frostleaf raced to Brokenface.'Silverstar''' 02:09, April 23, 2015 (UTC) (Grasskit is a cutie <3) Silverkit rolled over in her sleep. She was still sleeping - she had slept so much that she'd slept all the way through Blossomstripe's kitting. --The Ash Falls Down 04:30, April 23, 2015 (UTC) (Thank you XD) Whatever Frostleaf tried, Brokenface couldn't survive. He was too old; too weak. He died peacefully. Thunderheart 13:29, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Category:FlameClan Category:Roleplay Category:The Clan